The Gift Series_A Remembrance (Sequel #1)
by obi's girl
Summary: The 1st sequel to FM, FL w/spoilers for Season 6 of Buffy!
1. A Remembrance

****

A Remembrance by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Starting after "The Gift", the gang decides to go their separate ways but promise to reunite on Buffy's anniversary to remember her.   
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
Note: Possible spoilers if Joss decides to continue the season. This is what might have happened if it does happen.   
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Okay. Everything Buffy and Angel belong to Joss. So there!   
  
Chapter 1: What Next?  
  
Giles walked wearily into the Magic Box. He smiled, trying to remember her face. He knew all slayers died at some point, during one particular battle but for Buffy, it never seemed that day would come. However, although hers came, it seemed most fitting for whom she was.   
  
"Hey Giles."   
  
The Englishman turned around hoping it was she. It wasn't. It was the gang and Dawn, still wearing the dress Glory made her wear for the sacrifice. Tera smiled at him, holding Willow's hand. He smiled back at her. "I see you're feeling better."   
  
Tera nodded, "I am, but..." she turned to Willow and the gang, then faced Giles again, "Um, Willow told me about Buffy. I'm sorry, Mr. Giles."  
  
Xander smiled hopefully, "She will be missed. I don't think it's going to be the same without her."   
  
Giles nodded, dropping onto a chair and removing his glasses. He rubbed his jaw, then glanced at Dawn. "You should be proud, you know." He whispered, "She sacrificed her life to save yours...and everybody else's."   
  
Dawn only shrugged, "I guess I should feel proud...but it still hurts, you know. I want to be happy that I'm alive..but I don't know, it doesn't feel right."   
  
"Dawny..." Will began but she only nodded. "I was just going to say, it doesn't have to feel 'right' right away. I mean, she meant so much to all of everybody and us."   
  
She only shrugged, "It still doesn't feel right."   
  
"I miss her!" Anya cried, startling everybody. The gang turned to her and she smiled, "I mean, I know we weren't friends, but she was great. Greater than all of us. She did things most people could only dream of."   
  
Xander smiled, placing an arm over Anya's shoulder. For a moment, everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts of their fallen hero and friend. Giles, especially. He smiled remembering the first time he met Buffy. She wasn't expecting to take up the Slaying again. She was hesitant because she was scared of becoming something she wouldn't be able to control. His thoughts flashed ahead to two years ago at Graduation. She wasn't in her prime but she was brilliant. He had been so proud of her that day. Only now, he could never tell her how proud he was.   
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Dawn asked, staring at the floor. "I mean, do we go on with our lives? Do we continue the fight? Do we go our separate ways? What?"   
  
Xander nodded to her, "Fighting evil is a life-long commitment. Buffy knew that and she did great, but as for continuing what she came here to do, I think it would be a great honor."   
  
"What other evil is there to fight? I mean, I think she basically conquered them all." Tera pointed out.   
  
Giles shrugged, smiling partially, "You know, we help where we can...continue as Xander said and...I think we'll be okay."   


"It will be hard without her." Willow mused, sitting down opposite Giles. "It will be hard to fill her shoes, I mean. You think we can manage that responsibility?"   
  
"If we couldn't Will, we wouldn't be here." Xander added.   
  
Giles waved his hand, "No, there's no need for you all to continue fighting. You can have your own lives. I'll do it."   
  
They all looked at him, frowning as he continued, "I know, Buffy. She wouldn't want the whole of you to put your lives on hold to do what she had to put up with since she was 15. It's a dangerous job and as much as you all think you're ready to continue, you're not. I'll do it. I know I'm not Buffy but I did train her how to fight.""  
  
Willow looked at him disbelievingly, "Giles, so do we! If we've learned anything from Buffy, it's how to fight. She helped us grow; we can't just forget about her."   
  
"No one's demanding we forget about her, Willow. But I know she wouldn't want you to waste away your life trying to make the world safe. She'd want you to move on and do things."   
  
"It's still wrong. We should stay together and help people, not go about our own ways and frolic to a different beat." Will cried.   
  
Xander stepped forward, placing his hand on Willow's shoulders and smiled, "Trust Giles, Willow. He knows what he's talking about. When we first met Buffy, she didn't want us to involved but we did because we thought she was fighting a great fight."   
  
The Wicca laughed, "Of course, you joined in because you had a crush on her at the time."   
  
Anya frowned, "A crush? A crush on my Xander?"   
  
He turned to her, "No, An. I had a crush on Buffy," then added, "besides it was Willow that had a crush on me."   
  
"You had a crush on my Xander?" Anya said, scrutinizing her.   
  
"Yeah, but we never got together until Homecoming." Willow said, abruptly turning to Giles, "Oh God, Angel! He doesn't know about Buffy!"   
  
Giles shrugged, "I gave him a call right after the service. Unfortunately, I got his machine but I'm sure he'll come as soon as he can to pay his respects."   
  
Tera huffed, "Shouldn't we call her dad? Let him know that, um....?"   
  
"Somehow I don't think Hank would really care that his daughter was dead. He didn't even come to Joyce's funeral, much less even call to say sorry. The bastard." The Englishman scowled.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea! I mean, since we don't really know what's next for us, maybe we should celebrate Buffy's death on this day...a sort of remembrance, an anniversary. It's only proper, right? To remember who she was?" Tera added.   
  
Giles nodded to her, "It's a great idea, Tera."   
  
Willow smiled, reaching for her hand. Tera stepped forward, grasping her hand. "It's a wonderful idea, love."   
  
TBC   
  



	2. A Remembrance

****

A Remembrance by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Starting after "The Gift", the gang decides to go their separate ways but promise to reunite on Buffy's anniversary to remember her. Told from Giles, grieving over Buffy.  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Okay. Everything buffy and Angel belong to Joss. So there!   
  
Chapter 2: How to Move On Without You  
  
Giles P.o.V  
  
After everyone I had gone, I figured I'd come here and see if you approved. It's dark now. I can barely see your name on the stone but I know you're there, listening to me, hearing my words and pains. Pains. I know I should be proud of you for what you did, I am, but it still seems unreal.   
  
It's hard. I know everytime I enter the Magic Box, I'll still feel you're there either talking to the gang, training in the back room or asking me for advice. I know, I never told you, we never talked about our feelings, but I think you deserve to know. I thought highly of you, Buffy. I...I even loved you.   
  
I know there had been times between us. When the Council returned to Sunnydale, regarding Dawn's future and I stood up for you, saying that you didn't have to prove anything to them and they threatened to have me deported. I wanted to kill Quentin for saying that; I probably would have unleashed you on them. Then, later as we talked about the "Test" you told me you couldn't lose me. My heart nearly broke when you said that to me. I knew you cared but I didn't realize how much until you said that.   
  
I can still see your smile and your angel eyes. In all honesty, you were just a girl, a lost girl. In the beginning I didn't really understand why you hated the Slaying. For most girls, it was a privilege and honor. But you. You saw it as a curse, something you couldn't escape. You were alone and scared, a little lost girl. Back then, I thought you were nothing more than a hyped 16-year-old girl that spoke a foreign language I couldn't understand. I understood most things you said, but the teenage lingo - one needs a dictionary to figure that out.   
  
And your fascination with dating and boys. I said most Slayers never gave me this much trouble and a headache. From day one, I knew I was going to get a lot of gray hairs from having to deal with you. There was Owen, the poetry boy and your first crush at Sunnydale High. At that point, you weren't really interested in Angel. Your first date with Owen wasn't the most memorable but it made you realize something: No matter who you ended up with, you couldn't put him through what you would have to endure night after night for the rest of your life.   
  
Then, there was Angel. I called him recently, to let him know about you. The first time you visited him in LA wasn't under the best circumstances. You came back here, lost and dazed. I didn't even to ask what happened. I knew. You fought. You told him how he had no right to come here and not tell you about his visit. A demon attacked, interrupting your meeting with Angel; he killed it and you left saying that nothing else needed to be said. You loved him your whole life and you let it be like that.   
  
The second time, you heard Faith was hired by Wolfram & Heart, a law firm Angel opposed and you dashed off to help him. Only you weren't expecting to find her in his arms and it totally threw you. He told he did it make her confess and repent for all she had done. You didn't really believe it until you saw her in the police station giving a statement and everything became clear.   
  
I can remember every single detail about our lives together. The times we fought, the times you hurt, the times I hurt you but no matter what happened, you never left me. And I, in turn, never left you. I stayed till the very end and now, that is exactly what I'm going to do. I can't leave you until I finish what you began. You've never given up before and I don't want to make a habit of it.   
  
I love you, Buffy. I guess I always have. You were...my daughter. That is, if I had a daughter, it would be you. There is no question about that. Now you're gone, all I have are my memories of you and Dawn. Before coming over here, I proposed she stay with me. I knew she wouldn't be able to live at home. She lost Joyce there and since you're gone, it would be quiet and dark.   
  
I really don't know what will happen to the house. I've contemplated selling it but even that doesn't seem right. At the funeral, some one from the Historical Society who knew of your life and your achievements offered to maintain it and dub it as a National Landmark. I laughed at the idea at first because I thought it was blasphemy but after some time, I said I'd think about it.   
  
I came here to ask if you agree. Do you want to be honored like this? Be remembered like this? Should it be like this? Do you want people coming in your house, roaming down the halls you walked since you first came? I remember I've been there for a few times. I know how much you love it...mostly because she was there, your mother.   
  
Ah, Joyce. You're probably reunited with her in Heaven. You may not even hear me because you're with her. I wouldn't blame you. You loved her very much and when she died, something died inside of you. You weren't the same. Now, you're gone, we'll never be the same.   
  
I told everyone to move on with his or her lives. Willow initially disagreed because she felt if everyone returned to their lives, they would forget you. I won't. I'll never forget you. If I do, I'll remember to come back here and kneel here like I am, crying over your grave.   
  
I feel broken without you. I feel I may not even be able to stand up and walk away when I have to. You were my strength as I'm sure, I was to you. My world is fading fast without you. All I feel is an everlasting darkness and guilt and a lost love, I will never tell you about, a love you will never know.   
  
For Willow, Tera was her everything but you were mine and I was yours. I would have gladly taken your place if I could, but then again if I did this would probably be you crying instead of me, regretting all the things you never said. But there is no place for regret.   
  
I will miss you always and love you always. But I know I must move on, I must live life remembering you as you were when I first met you till the day were gone from my life forever.   
  
I reached up, lightly touching the stone with your engraved name:   
  
Buffy Ann Summers  
1981-2001  
  
BELOVED SISTER  
BELOVED FRIEND  
  
She saved the World a lot  
  
You did save the world, but still, I wander, how do I let you go? 

TBC 


	3. A Remembrance

****

A Remembrance (CH3)

by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Starting after "The Gift", the gang decides to go their separate ways but promise to reunite on Buffy's anniversary to remember her. Told from Angel's P.o.V, grieving over Buffy.  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Okay. Everything Buffy and Angel belong to Joss. So there!   
  
Chapter 3: Getting Over You  
  
When I received the message, I wasn't prepared. I don't think I was ever prepared. We had just arrived back from Punglea. Cordy went to her apartment to be alone; Gunn went to take a walk, passing his crib, eyeing the place and continued to walk. Wesley stopped by Virginia's to talk. I think maybe the realization that coming home was far off and impossible, he figured the least he could do was say sorry.   
  
I'll have to tell them about you when they get back and I even though I have to, I feel I don't have the strength. 

I never expected this Buffy. When I heard the message, Giles' voice was trembling, trying to keep himself from crying, like I was trying to do. He talked about the sacrifice and the "Key", Dawn, your sister. He said how proud he was of you for making such a sacrifice but I knew he was dying inside. I knew his pain; I felt it.   
  
Giles paused momentarily, collecting his thoughts then continued. He said it would be best for the "Scoobies" to return to their lives and that he would continue your work. Guilt. He probably figured if he continued fighting, he could somehow still feel you were around. If that were me, I'd probably feel the same way.   
  
Damn it, Buffy! Why? I know it's your duty to protect innocents but throwing yourself into an apocalypse? Giles said from his account, it was the bravest and courageous act he'd ever seen. But why? Why did you have to do that? I know you did it because of Dawn, because you wanted her to live, but what about today and tomorrow? How am I supposed to deal with this?   
  
I love you. If I hadn't left, I would have spent my whole life with you, kept you safe. But I know, even if I did stay, it still would have happened. God, I wish I could have said good bye to you. I wish I could have held you in my arms one last time and tell you I loved you, so at least you would have known you mean something to me.   
  
And the prophecy. Becoming human will be pointless if you're not there waiting for me. I mine as well die now, so we can be together forever.   
  
Forever. That's how long you'll be gone. Forever, eternity... I'll never see you again except in my dreams. I'll feel your kiss, smell your golden hair and know, even though you're an illusion, at least I still have the memory. I'll always remember. I'll remember the way you walked, the way you looked when you were about to cry, the individual spirit that was yours. But getting over you? That will never happen. Getting over you means you're really gone.   
  
I don't want that. I'm not ready for that. I don't think I'll ever be ready to accept...I love you, Buffy. I'll never let go of your memory. You made me realize I could be somebody, I could help people, I could have a future. I could have everything, only now I can't have you.   
  
If this were what Hell really felt like, I would believe it. Forever, eternity... It still feels like Hell, my own personal Hell. I know it will take awhile until I finally see you again, finally feel your arms and your warmth, but until then, all I can do is wait.   
  
Forever, eternity...  
  
I will always remember and love you. 

TBC 


	4. A Remembrance

**A Remembrance by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Starting after "The Gift", the gang decides to go their separate ways but promise to reunite on Buffy's anniversary to remember her.   
  
Chapter 4: Now & Then **

Giles P.o.V

10 Years to the Day   
  
It's amazing how long we all live. I know you probably imagine me retired, full of gray hair, more lines with some accent, but you would be totally surprised to find out that not much has changed since we've last talked. I still have my English accent. My hair is a bit grayer but that's to be expected with age. I have some lines around my eyes but I still look the same. Age is no importance as long as I still remember you.   
  
Tomorrow, I'm meeting Willow, Xander, Anya, Tera and Dawn for the Remembrance. We've done that for ten years and have never once missed a date. At your funeral, almost the whole town showed up. I was quite surprised. I didn't know how much these people knew of you and what you did. Seniors from your class came to say good bye and various teenagers. I cried watching each one of them line up and say good bye to you.   
  
But an even bigger surprise was seeing Quentin. I hadn't expected he'd show up. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to leave but I could tell from the look in his eyes, he admired you for you were. Your first impression of him might not have been the best, but you did impress him. I really don't know how you did it, but you did it.   
  
We talked after the service. He even offered that I return to England but I refused. I told England was no longer my home. I told him Sunnydale was because you were here and you meant something to me. He understood my feeling and let it be. He smiled, stood up and left.   
  
After leaving the Pub, I met with Dawn. She's grown now and very beautiful. Her long brown hair you remember is short and curly. She's very mature. Her interest in witchcraft has been replaced by art. She still hangs out with Willow and Tera, but she doesn't bug them about magic anymore. She bugs them to look at her sketches and paintings. She's so wonderful. You would be so proud of her, Buffy. Dawn, she's even been accepted to prestigious art school in Massachusetts. She's knows it's away from here and away from you, but she wants to go. I won't stop her because I know she you would love for her to be happy.   
  
Spike was at the service but it's not what you think. He doesn't have a crush over you anymore. He's past that. After you died, he realized even if you did get together, you would never be happy. Spike, he isn't exactly the ideal boyfriend and is nothing like Angel. He's over you now. He still hangs out with the gang but he doesn't mope around as he used to. He's even become useful.   
  
I have to go now. But I promise, tomorrow, I will see you again. I love you, Buffy. You are my daughter, my family. Until tomorrow, then. Good bye.   
  
TBC 


	5. A Remembrance

****

A Remembrance by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Starting after "The Gift", the gang decides to go their separate ways but promise to reunite on Buffy's anniversary to remember her.   
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
Note: Possible spoilers if Joss decides to continue the season. This is what might have happened if it does happen.   
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Okay. Everything Buffy and Angel belong to Joss. So there! 

Chapter 5: The Remembrance

Rupert Giles knelt before the grave that belonged to the former Slayer. Former. How long had it been? Ten years? Ten years without her, ten years without her by his side, or rather him by her side. Quentin Trevors, head Watcher came to her funeral (the 1st one) and even offered that he return to England but Giles refused, adamant to stay in Sunnydale for the children's sake. Only they weren't children anymore, were they? He knew if Dawn ever head him call her a child, she would have a fit.

Dawn. In so many ways, she and Buffy were alike, besides being sisters. There was so much of Buffy in the girl. Stubbornness, and the will to help wherever necessary but lately, since Buffy's death, ten years ago, Dawn had been silent and withdrawn. She still attended her art classes but she didn't socialize as much as a normal 24-year-old woman would. 

Xander and Anya were married, though it took some time to actually get down the aisle. After Buffy's death, it didn't really feel right to get married. Buffy, her presence, had become a part of all of them and the knowledge that she wasn't there, looking out for them was weird. 

"Giles?" a voice asked. 

The old man turned around, squinting as the sun outlined a young woman in her mid twenties. She knelt down, getting out of the light. He smiled at her, giving her a light hug. "Good to see you, Willow." 

"Good to see you. It's been a long time..." she started, glancing at Buffy's headstone. "Well, not that long a time. We come here every year. How are you doing? Still holding up?" 

Giles laughed, removing his glasses. Willow giggled lightly, remembering how many times he had removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief or his shirt. It was a 'Giles thing'. "Still going strong. Actually, Anya runs the Magic Box for me. She was very excited when I told her." 

"Hmm. I bet she was. She always loved money." Willow paused, looking at the headstone again and hesitated on her next question, "So, um, I tried to contact Dawn earlier. I left her a message reminding her about the Remembrance but um, do you know if she's coming?" 

He nodded, cleaning his glasses. Willow smirked but didn't laugh. "I don't really know. You would think coming to this every year would help ease the pain, but Dawn, I don't know. It just seems, sometimes, she's getting worse. More and more withdrawn but she's doing excellent in her art classes at the University." 

"Yeah, it seems like all of us have been trying to be busy to make things easier ---." She paused, squinting as she noticed Xander and Anya arrive. Willow and Giles stood up, crossed the street and hugged them. 

Xander kissed Willow's cheek then hugged Giles, as the Wicca noticed her lover arrive but no Dawn. Dawn always arrived late in the past because usually, she sat in bed, debating whether to show up or not. Of the gang, Buffy's death was hardest on Dawn because she had sacrificed her life for her. She watched her die, was there for her last words and then sudennly, she was gone. 

Xander nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as Anya snaked an arm through his right. "I don't know Will, I don't think she's coming...." he started but paused when a brown-haired girl ran from a car, covering her shirt with her blouse from the cold wind. 

Dawn smiled at all of them, glancing at Giles. He smiled hello at her as they circled around Buffy's grave. Giles huffed. Usually, he began the ceremony because he was her Watcher but this time, he gestured for Dawn to come forward and stand next him as he began. "Welcome all - to, um, Buffy's 10th anniversary. Ten years ago, Buffy sacrificed her life for Sunnydale and for family but the thing of it was, she knew eventually, at some point, she would die. She knew most Slayer never lived past 20; she was determined to break that mark but tragically, like all Slayers, she died." 

He turned to Dawn, smiling partially, "She was loved by all, she became a part of us. We had become so used to her rescuing us, become so used to seeing her smile, her laugh...I remember when I first met Buffy. She was determined to not return to her calling. She wanted a normal life, friends and on some level, I understood her feelings. I know what is like to give up the idea of family and love but I didn't. I didn't because we became her family, and I, I was an equivalent of her absent father. And I don't regret that." He paused, smiling at Dawn, "Dawn, would you like to say anything?" 

She smiled quaintly, brushing her bangs from her face and tucking them behind her ears. "I, um, I think you pretty much summed up that I needed to say, Giles." 

The group laughed then sudennly quieted again. Tera looked at the sky. It was getting late and although there was no set time for the Remembrance, they still had things to do and places to be tomorrow morning. Xander shrugged, nodding, "I guess that's about it." 

"Right! Um, we rarely get a chance to get together and talk. How about dinner tonight?" Giles suggested. 

The gang nodded okay, then slowly walked back to their cars and drove away. Afternoon quickly passed and as night came on, a hand reached out of Buffy's grave and pulled herself out, stretching and flexing but frowned when no one else was present to greet her. Buffy looked around, pouting her lip, "Damn!" and walked off, brushing herself off along the way. 

TBC 

****


End file.
